onepiecetreasurecruiseglobalfandomcom-20200216-history
Vista (Coliseum)
| Experience1 = | Beli1 = | Title1 = | Quest2 = | Boss2 = | Stamina2 = 20 | Battles2 = 5 | Difficulty2 = Chaos | Conditions2 = | Manuals2 = | Experience2 = | Beli2 = | Title2 = | Quest3 = | Boss3 = | Stamina3 = 20 | Battles3 = 5 | Difficulty3 = Chaos | Conditions3 = | Manuals3 = | Experience3 = | Beli3 = | Title3 = | Quest4 = | Boss4 = | Stamina4 = 20 | Battles4 = 5 | Difficulty4 = Chaos | Conditions4 = | Manuals4 = | Experience4 = | Beli4 = | Title4 = | Quest5 = | Boss5 = | Stamina5 = 30 | Battles5 = 5 | Difficulty5 = Chaos | Conditions5 = | Manuals5 = | Experience5 = | Beli5 = | Title5 = | QuestN = 1 }} Notes Tips on How to Beat Vista Coliseum FAQs *See Tips for New OPTC Players and Roadmap Recommended Teams Coming soon. Walkthrough for 20-30 Stamina Coliseum Vista Stage 1 : Macro (with 5 Grunts): There is 2 team can clear this : Team 1: INT Lead (can be Towel Nami/Ray) with Mansherry, with GPU Get to Macro Stage with at least 4k HP, Macro will preempt attack and paralyse all your unit for 99 turns, so need to have Mansherry special ready to use. Then proceed to clear the unit 1 by 1 Team 2: 2xBlackbeard (Raid), just bring all of your highest STR unit. Get to Macro Stage with at least 85k HP (Macro Preempt is about 16k), all grunt attack is about 70k. Then use both BB special to clear. Stage 2: Hogback (with 5 grunts). I only have this team: 2x Blackbeard (Raid) with Monster Chopper. Need really high total HP (about 140k) when enter the boss stage. At boss stage, turn 1 : Hogback will put up high def for all unit, kill 1 of the grunt using MC special (if you get low attack, just re-roll), this very important since after this Hogback will enrage all unit making all unit attack with total 150k+ HP, mostly you won't survive this. But since we kill 1 unit then total attack is around 130k Turn 2: Use both BB special then clear. Stage 3: DEX Kaku I use this team : Cap: 5+ Luffy , Fr Cap: Legend BB Subs: bring all STR unit for mix slasher, striker and shooter. Doesn't really matter what special, just bring the highest attack you have. Boss stage , you will have 3 turn to kill him, and he have Great barrier (5 attack), but that doesn't matter since we use Legend BB captain. proceed to attack him, if you have some orb booster would be better, can clear in 1 turn. Stage 4: SW Franky Cap: 2x Enel Subs: All QCK unit you can muster, prefer to bring along QCK Brook (SW Brook)- no need to bring orb booster since Franky will boost your orb Boss stage: Franky will change all your orb every turn (that's right every turn) Turn 1 : all block (use SW Brook if you have him) Turn 2: Mix DEX and STR (Use Capone) Turn 3: Mix INT and PSY (Use Doma) so you have to pick which turn to burst base in your unit. When you ready to burst, use Enel , prefer to use delayer so in case you miss attack can still punch him. Stage 5: Vista - if you are using SW Brook make sure you have level 1 anti lock Cap: 2x Enel Subs: SW Brook/Doma/Capone, Marco (healer)/Boa(healer), Leo (orb locker), INT Ivankov / QCK Inazuma Stage 4: make sure to enter the room with all special ready and depend on which unit your bring, burst when you have full QCK orb. when you burst, use delayer to buy 1 turn and don't kill Franky right away, spare minimal HP so you kill him next turn, but you can heal back. Stage 5: Vista will put defence buff, and attack for 1 CD (total 2 turn) for about 6-7k. You cannot do anything so just use INT Ivankov or Inazuma until he clear his buff. Then he put himself to 2 CD, with 9k attack. Now we attack him to near 30% of his HP, you probably will need to heal some time using Boa or Marco. When near 30% make sure to have full QCK orb then burst using Enel, you have 2 turn to kill him. This is pretty slow but really safe if you bring healer into this battle. Other team can work : Free spirit team- risky but very fast: Cap: 5+ Luffy, Fr Captain : TS Luffy Subs: 2 Free Spirit QCK Unit (SW Brook, Boa), 2 Free Spirit DEX unit ( Duval, Koala) Stage 4: Use Brook, then punch him without taking damage Stage 5: Use Duval to stall Vista Defence Buff, then use All special, clear in 1 turn. But make sure hit all perfect, or don't screw up too much since you have another turn to try to punch him.